Manufacturing equipment, vehicles, and many types of devices are often subject to temperature changes during operation. For example, manufacturing operations may include heating equipment such as ovens, dryers, grinders, and the like that may repeatedly cycle between temperature extremes. Likewise, vehicles such as automobiles, railcars, aircraft, and earth movers may include one or more components, such as gear boxes, brakes, fluid containers, axles, and bearings that may be subjected to varying temperatures during operation.
Similarly, electrically-powered equipment, such as electric motors, timer switches, welding transformers, and welding guns and mechanical equipment such as pulleys, elevators, and augers may be subject to frictional heating during operation. Processing equipment such as reactors, ovens, coolant pipes, conduits, valves, and conveyors may likewise operate in varying environmental and thermal conditions.
Such equipment, vehicles, and devices may be expected to operate with minimal operator attention or oversight. For example, devices may be shrouded by shields or casings during operation, and equipment may be located where physical and/or visual access is limited.